The Light between Miracles and Hope
by Satu The Fire of Hope
Summary: TK and Davis both love Kari, but who does she love? She has to choose one of the two, but she can love one but she also hurts the other. But when Kari, TK, Davis and all the others are in danger, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1 Light, Miracles and Hope

Author's note: ok, this is my first story ever going up. it's a little short but it was 5 pages long in Microsolf Word, well, 4 and a half. so tell me how you like it.

**The Light between Miracles and Hope  
Chapter 1  
Light, Miracles and Hope**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I am only using the show to entertain you and myself. Hey, I was bored and I needed something to do, so my bro told me write a story. I was finishing reading Chapter 16 on a story called Diminished Light: Void's Assault by Sailor Janus. Really good story, I enjoyed it a lot. Like her, I'm going to let the story write itself and hope not to get any writer's block.

Author's note: I'm going to have the characters and Digimon from the first three seasons. I also added a character of my own in here, now this I own, because I drew it and made it up. To give you a hint, it's a girl, she has blackish-reddish hair with dark yellow eyes. That's all I'm giving you, figure out the rest yourself. Hope you enjoy the story, and tell me how it is, k?

On the streets of Odaiba, three students were walking home from school on their last of it. The girl of the three had brown shoulder length hair in a blue sailor type school uniform. One of the boys had spiking brown hair with goggles on top of his head. The last boy had blonde hair with a white hat on. They walked by the park but the girl stopped and look at a girl in the park with lavender hair and glasses sitting on a swing.

"Hey, what's wrong Kari?" the one with the goggles said.

"It's Yolei, she looks troubled," Kari said.

The one in the white hat came by and looked too, then said "Kari's right, something's bothering Yolei."

The one in the goggles walked into the park and stopped in front of Yolei. They talked for a bit and the walked over. "Davis, you didn't have to do that," Kari said.

"Well, I did it anyway" Davis said proudly.

"Sorry for troubling you guys, I was just thinking," Yolei said.

"That's ok, just glad your not sad about anything" the one in the blue hat said.

"Thanks, TK" Yolei said blushing a little.

"Hey, who want ice cream?" Davis asked.

"That's ok with me"

"Yeah, ice cream sounds good" Kari said.

"Ok, follow me" Davis said and started running down the street with the other close behind him.

A blonde haired boy and a spiky brown hair boy with sunglasses on is head instead of the goggles that he gave to Davis. They walked up to an apartment building and stopped. "Come on, you have to ask her or you'll regret it when she gets a new boyfriend" the blonde said to the spiky head.

The spiky head inhaled deeply and started to walk toward the building but turned around. "I can't do this, I'm too nervous. She'll notion and maybe she doesn't like me the way I do" he said.

"Oh, come on. A guy like you, no way. Come on Tai, what happen to the Chosen Child of Courage?" the blonde said.

"Matt, that dude's gone. It's been a year since we went to the Digital World, how can I still be the Courage Child" Tai said. Matt grabbed Tai by the collar and started to drag him toward the building. "Will let me go, I don't want to do it today. Let's come back tomorrow, she's probably is a bad mood" Tai said

"Tai, when has Sora been in a bad mood" Matt said.

Tai opened his but nothing came out, Matt got him beat. "Fine, you win. Just stop dragging me, I have legs, I'll use them" Tai said. Matt let him go but stepped behind him. "Dang it" Tai said under his breath and started to walk toward the apartment building again.

A red haired girl was walking around her apartment, then sighed and sat on the sofa. She looked up at the ceiling as if there was something interesting up there. Then she heard a knock at her door. 'Now who could that be' she thought and walked over to the door. When she opened it she saw Tai and Matt standing there.

"Ah, hey Sora" Tai said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Tai, Matt. Would you like to come in she said,

"Sure" Matt said and walked in with Tai behind him.

"Well, what brings you two over?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just want to pop by"

"Oh, well. Make yourselves at home, I'll go make so tea".

"K"

Sora left the room and went to the kitchen. Matt sat on the sofa while Tai sat on a chair. "Why did I have you talk me into this?" Tai said and looked up at the ceiling.

"I didn't, I just gave you the courage to" Matt said.

Sora came in and set three tea cups on the coffee table. She then sat on another chair opposite of Tai. She filled each cup with tea and gave on to Matt, then to Tai and then to herself. Tai looked at the tea and looked back up to Matt. Matt gestured his head to Sora. Tai put his tea cup down and looked up to Sora. "Ah, Sora?" Tai said.

Sora looked up from her tea and said "Yes, what is it?"

"Ah, well. Uh, wi-ill…" Tai said

"Yes?" she said and put her cup on the coffee table.

"Ah, wi-ill you ah, g-go out wi-ith me?"

Sora's eyes widen, "Is that the reason you came?"

"Well..." Tai said scratching the back of his head and smiling goofily.

"Yeah, that's mainly the reason Tai came. I just came to watch" Matt said.

"Matt?!"

"Oh, well…" Sora said blushing a little red but was totally visible, "I guess I could, but you'll have to accept that I won't be on time sometimes"

Tai breathed a little easily and smiled a bit, "Sure, that's fine with me"

"Now that's settled, let's go and set up the party for your sis Tai" Matt said getting up.

"Kari's party?!"

"Man, don't tell me you forgot your own sister's birthday"

"Sorry, but I did" Tai said getting up and rushing to the door. He opened it and looked back at Matt and Sora, "You guys going to help me or not?"

Matt and Sora looked at each other and ran to out the door while Sora locked it.

In the ice parlor, Kari wait outside with TK and Yolei for Davis to come out. Just then he came out and almost fell over with the ice cream but maintained his footing. He grinned at everyone and walked down the stairs as if he were a king. Kari and Yolei giggled while TK just sighed. Davis handed everyone their ice cream. Davis, Yolei, and TK and two scoop ice cream while Kari had three. "Davis, why did you get me a three scoop?" Kari asked.

"Because it's your birthday, isn't it?" Davis said looking at her.

"You remembered?"

"How could I forget? I remember all my friend's birthdays" Davis said.

"Then when's mine?" TK asked.

"I don't know"

Yolei and Kari giggled again while TK glared at Davis. 'What does he have that I don't? He's nothing special, he just and ordinary guy' TK thought and licked his ice cream. 'I mean, he's nothing compared to me. How can Kari like him so much, I've known her longer and he can't even remember my birthday. What a jerk.'

"TK, are you alright?" Yolei whispered to him.

TK snapped back to reality and looked at Yolei. He smiled at her and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking"

"Oh, ok. Sorry, but you looked like you wanted to kill something or something"

"I did?"

"Yeah"

"What you two whispering about?" Davis said sitting on the ground by them. Yolei did a little shirk and TK jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you guys. Just thought you were talking about me or something."

Yolei glared at Davis, "Why does it matter if we were talking about you, which we weren't".

TK looked and Yolei then to Davis, who was looking at Yolei with a confused look on his face but shrugged and left to sit by Kari again. Kari laughed again at something Davis said.

"TK, you're mad at Davis huh?"

"Huh? What?" TK said looking back at Yolei.

"I asked if you're mad at Davis"

"Oh, no. Not really." Yolei glared at him and crossed her arms. "Ok, so what? I'm mad at Davis, who cares"

"I care" Yolei said and looked back at Kari and Davis. Just then, Yolei's cell phone rang. Yolei dug into her bag and pulled it out. "Hello. Oh, hey Tai. Yeah, ok. Be there in a few. Got it, yup. K, see ya there." She put the cell away.

"What was that about?"

"Tai wants us at his house now, and when I mean now, I mean **now.**"

"Got it. Hey, Davis, Kari"

"Yeah" Davis and Kari said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

TK sighed and said, "Tai wants us at his ASAP"

"Right" Davis said standing up and grabbed his and Kari's bag. He gave it to her.

"Thanks, Davis. Let's go" Kari said and toke off running the way to Tai's place with the other behind her.

Author's note: Sorry if it was long or too short, I can't tell the difference. Well, tell me how I did. Sorry the new character didn't show up, I want her to show up when the crew go to the digiworld. But I'm not sure, like I said earlier, I'm letting the story write for itself. So I have no idea on what's happening and what's going to happen. Funny thing is that I have no idea on what's going on, I'm writing the story as I go. So here on in, I'm clueless. So no bugging me on what's going to happen next, like I said, I'm clueless. Also, the new character is mainly about me and my personality. And I'm not giving any giveaways either, so bug off. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one. the next chapter should already be up two, i'll try my hardest to finish the 3rd and get it up.


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise!

**The Light between Miracles and Hope  
Chapter 2  
Surprise!**

Tai and Matt stood on ladders and tried to put up a big flyer that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARI'. Sora was putting cups, plates, and silverware on a long table. They we're in the back yard of Tai's place, which was pretty big. Cody was there too, he was getting the music ready and had help from Izzy. Joe was getting the cans of pop out of Tai's house. Ken and Mimi were putting the presents up like a mountain. Tai and Matt got the flyer up but fell off their ladders in the process. Sora ran over to them and helped them up. When everyone of up, they laughed. Tai walked over to Ken and Mimi when they got done. "Looks great guy, Kari will love it" Tai said.

"Thanks, it was hard to get **every **presents up straight and in the right place" Mimi said smiling. Ken just stood there staring at the ground. Mimi looked at him, "What's wrong Ken?"

"It's just…that this is the—party that I went to in years" Ken said looking up toward the sky.

"Ohhhh, Ken" Mimi said closing her eyes and hugged him.

Ken blushed, "Mimi, you're hugging me again"

"I know"

Ken blushed more and tried to push away. Mimi kept her hold and hugged him tighter. "You guys have something going on?" Tai said smiling goofily. Mimi opened her eyes and glared at Tai. "What? I was only asking" he said backing away slowly toward Sora and helped her with the silverware. Ken finally got lose and ran toward Izzy and Cody.

"Dang it, Tai!" Mimi said glaring at him again.

Tai looked up and saw Mimi coming toward him, "Hee, see ya Sora"

"Why? Wait, did you get the cake?" Sora said.

"Oh man! I forgot!"

"Well, now's anytime to go get it"

"Right, be right back" Tai said and run inside the house.

"Where's he going in such a hurry? He wasn't that scared of me was he?" Mimi said coming up to Sora.

"No, he just forgot the cake" Sora said and put the last of the silverware on the table.

"Oh, well he better hurry"

"Why?"

"Look at this" Mimi said and showed Sora her digivice. A pink, blue, dark red and purple dot was on it and moving.

"So?"

"Kari and they are coming this way and pretty fast. I think Tai's only got like 7 minutes"

"What?!" Sora said and ran over to everyone else, "Guys, we got to hurry. Kari is on her way here."

"What?!" Joe and Izzy said together.

"Tai said we had a half hour" Ken said.

"Yeah, that was 30 minutes ago" Sora said.

"Well, why panic? We have the food, music and presents ready" Cody said and got down from the music stand.

"Not all the food"

"What do you mean?" Izzy said.

"I mean that Tai forgot about the cake"

"He forgot the cake, that idiot" Matt said coming over with Mimi.

"I know, but you know how he is"

"Yeah" Matt said and looked toward the door. Just then Tai ran in and nearly dropped the cake, "Speak of the devil."

"Hey guys, got the cake" Tai said breathing heavily.

"What you do? Run a marathon" Mimi said.

"No, but I saw Kari so I had to run here" Tai said while putting the cake on the table and fell to his knees.

Sora over to him "You ok?"

"Yeah, just tired. I outran a kid on a bike"

"Wow" Mimi said.

"He's kidding, Mimi" Matt said

"I am not" Tai said. Just then the door bell rang. "I hope it's not Kari." Tai got up and walked into the house and to the door. He looked through the eyehole and saw a boy with dark blue hair and had a stuff animal on his back the looked like a rabbit type thing. Tai opened the door, "May I help you?"

"Are you Tai Kamiya?" the boy said.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're a digidestin right?"

Tai's eyes widen. He looked around and then pulled the kid in. "How did you know that?" he said as the shut the door.

"By this" the boy said and pulled out a digivice.

"You have a digivice?"

"Well, yeah. You're not the only digidestin out there"

"Hi" a tiny, swanky voice said.

"What was that?"

"Me" said the stuff animal on the boy's back. The stuffed animal jumped of the boy and land on Tai's head. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Terriermon."

"Terriermon" the boy said and took the stuff animal off Tai's head.

"You mean that's a Digimon?" Tai said.

"Yeah. That's Terriermon and I'm Henry" the boy said.

"Oh, well. Nice to meet you. Come on back, I'll show you more digidestins"

"There are more here? I thought it was only you"

"Nah, there's like 12 of us. But 4 are still on their way here."

"12? Really?"

"Yeah. Hey, is there any more of you?"

"Oh, you mean like Takato and Rika?"

"Three of you, that's not much."

"Well, there's more. But we don't know them yet. There's tons all-around the world"

"Yeah, I know that" Tai said and walked out the back door.

"Was it Kari?" Sora said.

"No just this kid and that Digimon"

"Huh? Digimon" Sora said and looked at Henry. "Oh. Nice to meet you, I'm Sora."

"She's one of the Chosen Children" Henry said.

"How'd you know that?"

"My digivice told me"

"Oh, yeah. Digivices."

"Sora, tell him your Crest" Tai said, "Mine's the Crest of Courage"

"Mine's the Crest of Love"

Mimi comes running up "Guys, come on" said and ran back to the others. Sora, Tai and Henry walked up to the others.

"Who's the kid?" Matt said.

"Hey, I'm Henry" Henry said.

"And I'm Terriermon" said the Digimon.

"Oh, hey. I'm Matt." Matt said.

Tai walked up to Joe "this is Joe, he has the Crest of Reliability." Then he walked over to Mimi "This is Mimi, she has the Crest of Sincerity." He walked over to Matt, "Matt, Friendship." Then over to Izzy "Izzy, Knowledge." Then he walked over to Ken and Cody "This is Ken, Kindness" he said pointing at Ken then pointed to Cody, "Lastly this is Cody, Knowledge and Reliability."

"Nice to meet you all" Henry said.

Just then, the door bell rang again. Mimi looked at her digivice, which was still out of her pocket. "Guys, its Kari."

"Ok, guys. Go to your hiding places. Henry, follow Mimi." Tai said.

"Okay" Henry said and followed Mimi.

Tai went to the door and open it.

Author's note: Yay! Someone from the third season showed up. I swear, I didn't plan that. This story is starting to get interesting, I can't wait to write the next chapter. I wander what's going to happen next, I want to know why and when they're going to digiworld. *Giggles* I can't wait, I'm too excited. Hope you enjoyed it, I'm enjoying it as I go. This is so fun, I need to let the story write itself more often. Hope you like the next one, at this point I'm clueless. I don't even know why Henry showed up. I'm still trying to finish Ch 3, so wait a bit. and if people are liking my story, thanks. Well, there's more to come. Enjoy!


End file.
